


You Can Count On Me To Split

by oh_mmrs



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Developing Relationship, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Fuckbuddies, M/M, Songfic, Undecided Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 15:01:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5590648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_mmrs/pseuds/oh_mmrs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick and Pete have sex this one time after a show, and Pete leaves afterwards when Patrick's asleep. Angst/fall out from the sex, dealing with the aftermath of the emotional part. Co-authored with di-semiantisocial on tumblr. </p>
<p>songfic based on this line: "You can count on me to split, The love I sell you in the evening, by the morning won't exist." from Lua by Brighteyes. Awesome song, totally worth a listen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can Count On Me To Split

**Author's Note:**

> Un-beta'd except for my spellcheck and eyes, any mistakes are mine. Comment, do whatever you normally do to fics.

Pete was practically humming with post-show energy. He had been nervous, it was a huge show in Detroit, but they had rocked it. He wanted to see Patrick, and tell him how awesome he was. Man, he loved that guy. He moved into the dressing room, changing quickly before running to the bus. He poked his head into the back, grinning as he saw Patrick. "Hey man." 

Patrick looked up at him, and his grin almost instantly mirrored Pete's. "Hey." He echoed. He loved it when Pete was happy to see him, he loved it when Pete was happy just in general.

Pete bounded over to his bunk, then leaned on it, tapping the rails with his fists. "Hey!" He said. "Fucking awesome show."

Patrick smiled. "Yeah. It was." He said in agreement, automatically moving over for him, pushing away his phone and a notebook.

Patrick wished that didn't make him blush, unfortunately, he was slightly pink. He tilted his head.  
"...thanks. You were too. I didn't see all of it, but you twisted or something and you fucking made everyone scream. You were awesome."

"The backflip!" Pete said excitedly. "I can't believe it actually worked! I've been trying, but the bass gets in the way, but I figured out if I just hold it, like hug it, I can!" He said, quickly and excitedly.

Patrick hung onto every word he said, loving the way his face lit up. "I saw literally everybody lose it. You did great."

The black haired one flushed, and then tackled him playfully. He didn't deal well with praise, and instead, he decided to use physical stuff to shut people up, whether it was hugging, or tackling, or anything.

Patrick gave a squeak in response, pushing at him. "Get off of me, douchebag," he said through his laughter.

"Don't tell me how to live my life!" Pete crowed triumphantly. He went slack, forcing his full weight on Patrick. "I win?"

Patrick gave a grunt in response, rolling his eyes. "Yeah. You win."

Pete smiled. "Post on Twitter that I win at everything we do." He said. "Otherwise I'm not moving."

The younger man groaned. "I hate you so much," he said, jerking up his knee underneath him.

Pete let out a low whine as Patrick kneed him in the balls. "Fuck you, asshole." He wheezed, moving off him, grabbing his crotch.

The said “asshole” laughed, happily crawling back to his spot on the pillow. "I didn't mean to, I was trying to get your stomach..." He said sweetly.

Pete's eyes watered, and he punched Patrick in the dick. "Get your own pizza you bitch."

Patrick yelped, hands flying to his crotch. "Fuck! You jerk! I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

Pete smirked at him, still wincing. "You're so dead when we do a water war." He hissed, but he relaxed at the foot of his bed. 

Patrick glared at him with a repressed whimper. "You're such a jerk." He mumbled, tugging the blankets around himself.

Pete grinned, but then sobered up. "You actually pissed?" He asked casually. "Cause I didn't even hit you that hard."

Patrick shook his head, blinking. "No, not really." He said, begrudgingly moving back towards him.

Pete smiled. "Good. Wouldn't wanna make my Pattycake lose the family jewels." He said.

Patrick shoved at him. "Yeah, I know you're invested in them." He muttered.

Pete blinked, and then tackled him again, carefully guarding his own 'jewels.' "You're kind of bitchy today."

“And you’re always jerky.” He retorted irritably.Patrick didn't try to wrestle him, letting Pete move on top. "Someone pissed in my shoes again this morning," he said with lingering horror.

Pete fell silent. Well fuck. He had thought they were Joe's. "That's...very gross. That Hurley, always being weird like that. Vegans, am I right?" He said quickly.

Patrick rolled his eyes. "I knew it was you," he said, now convinced. "Nobody else's piss smells that bad."

Pete blinked. "Shut up. Peetrick." He said, smirking, pleased with himself. 

Patrick groaned. "Says the one who fucking took a leak in my shoes." He said. There was false anger in his voice, and he ended up with his head almost on Pete's chest.

Pete laughed. "You didn't wear them anyways did you?" He asked, smiling.

Patrick wrinkled his nose. "No. I don't think I could stay focused on anything with wet feet. Especially like, if it's pee."

"Whose shoes did you take?" Pete asked suspiciously. "Not my new Converse, right?" He gasped.

Patrick blinked. "Um, were those the dark blue ones?" He asked innocently.

Pete gasped. "You didn't! Oh, Patrick!" He groaned in exasperation.

Patrick covered his face. "I'm sorryyyy. I didn't have any other options."

Pete gave a moan. "You're acting like Bedussey." He groaned. "Stealing people's shit."

Patrick sighed. "I didn't steal them! I put them back by your bunk. And I would have worn my own shoes if they weren't full of pee."

"So really, we should all be upset with Joe! If he hadn't eaten my pizza, everyone would be happy!" Pete protested, trying to squirm out of Patrick’s wrath. 

Patrick laughed. "Leave Joe out of this. This is you and me, Wentz." He teased with affection.

"Then fight me!" Pete said, standing up, smacking his head on the bunk. "But apparently not now." He said, eyes watering.

Patrick laughed but cringed for him. "I'm noble and I offer sympathy to my enemies," he said, outstretching his arms.

"Sworn enemies." Pete agreed, and let himself fall onto Patrick. "I only want sympathy in the form of you crawling into bed with me."

Patrick pulled him close. "Oh yeah?" He purred jokingly, unable to keep the laughter out of his voice.

"Yeah." He said, managing to keep a straight face. "I got my want."

Patrick smirked. "More like jumping on top of me." 

Pete rolled his eyes. “Go to sleep, you nerd.” He said, scrambling off him. “I’ll see you in the morning.” He said, with a hint of amusement in his tone. 

“What are you planning, Pete?” Patrick asked. He was slightly annoyed, but that was Pete in general. Slightly annoying, yet absolutely one of the most charming, endearing bastards he’d met.

Pete just laughed. “See you later.”

Patrick sighed. “Later.” He groaned, rolling over. Might as well sleep while he could. 

*********************************************************************************************************************

Patrick tried to keep quiet, swallowing hard. This was not a good time for Pete to be pressing down on him. He was half hard and just fucking looking at Pete's mouth made it worse. 

Pete smirked at him. "Tell me I won." He hissed, continuing the fight from last night. It was just past one, and Joe and Andy were staying at someone's house. "Tell me I won."

Patrick swallowed. "You won! You won." He said in desperation.

He paused. "You're serious? Just like that?" He said, looking down at him in confusion.

"Yes," Patrick near hissed. "You won." He said, wishing he could just get off of him before he got any fucking harder.

Pete smiled, and then collapsed completely on him. "Oh. Well. That's fun."

Patrick hadn't been expecting the sudden weight on him, and a tiny little whimper escaped him. He mentally begged that he wouldn't hear, that he wouldn't feel him pressed against him, even though he knew it was pointless.

Pete had fallen silent. Well. Patrick was hard under him. And not just hard, whimpering hard. He dragged his hips gently over Patrick's, not moving more than that.

Patrick bit his lip to keep himself silent, fingers digging into the sheets automatically. "C-can you get off of me?" He stuttered out.

Pete lifted his head, and then rocked his hips forward again, grinding against him. He watched him carefully for his reaction, ready to move if he wanted.

Patrick gave a little gasp, his face furiously red. His hips jerked up in response against his will, and he found himself biting down harder on his lip.

Pete kept grinding, and then moved his head up to Patrick's neck. He pressed a kiss to his neck, nervous as hell, but wanting to do...whatever the hell it was that they were doing.

Patrick gave a soft whine, but scrambled back slightly. "......what are we doing?" He asked softly, unsure how far it was going to go.

Pete swallowed, unsure how to respond. What were they doing? He lifted his head. "What do you want to do?"

Patrick blinked at him. ".......I don't want to do anything that's going to get in the way of us being friends." He said softly.

Pete looked down at him. "What if we don't let it?" He asked softly.

Patrick tilted his head. ".......What do you mean?" He didn't like the tone of Pete's voice.

"I mean what if we don't let it affect our friendship?" He asked. "Nothing else to it."

Patrick hesitated, then nodded. He didn't want to just be his fuck buddy. But he also wasn't going to turn him down when he was looking at him with those fucking eyes. "Okay." He agreed.

Pete hesitated. "Are you sure?" He asked. "Because if you're not, we don't do anything."

Patrick nodded. "Yeah. Yeah, I'm sure." He said, offering what he hoped was a convincing enough grin.  
Pete leaned down, lips hovering above Patrick's. "Are you sure?" He whispered, exhaling warm air onto his lips.

Patrick shuddered a little. "Yes." He murmured, eyes dark.

Pete smiled. "Then let's do this." He said, and then let Patrick decide what to do from there

Patrick smiled, pausing before he kissed him. It occurred to him they'd been grinding on each other before they even kissed, and he didn't know why that made him so sad.

Pete kissed him back softly, the way it should be the first time they kissed. Wait, no, they wouldn't be kissing again, there shouldn't be a first, they shouldn't count at all. He cupped his face in one hand,  
stroking gently with his hand.

Patrick closed his eyes, kissing him softly, not wanting to rush it. He moved his hands up to Pete's hair, tangling them in it. He wanted to feel, see, taste as much of him as he could before this was all  
over.

Pete relaxed into the kiss, both hands now cupping his face. He wanted to remember this, to remember the way Patrick's lips felt against his, how he tasted, (spearmint with a hint of something else.)

Patrick pulled him closer, a little scared but happy that Pete was the person he was kissing. He hated pretending he knew what model Joe was talking about now, he hated making himself agree with their opinions on some lady's boobs he'd never seen and didn't really care to. He didn't want any of it. He just wanted Pete.

Pete was going to have to breathe soon, but pulled himself closer while he could. He tried not to think of the fact that they weren't together, that he wasn't going to date Patrick. Instead he held him close while he could.

Patrick reluctantly had to withdraw, breathless and blinking at Pete with dazed, lovestruck eyes. He could do this. Friends with benefits. He could handle it. Sort of.

Pete swallowed. "What the fuck did we just do?" He murmured, watching Patrick with big eyes.


End file.
